Anchorite of Talos
Summary The Anchorite of Talos are a race of half-orc spellcasters whose powers were granted by Talos, the God of Storms. Akin to their patron, they are a group geared towards destruction. They frequently carry out rituals and pacts for their god in order to bring upon their god's storms and other threats their god might wish for them to utilize. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Varies Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Dragon of Icespire Peak) Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Half-Orc, Humanoid, Anchorite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Darkvison), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent beings), Blessed, Weapon Proficiency (Clawed gauntlets), Stealth Proficiency, Holy Manipulation/Subjective Reality, Shapeshifting (Can transform into a boar at will, retaining its abilities even while shapeshifted), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Bolt), Thunder Manipulation (Via Thunderwave), Limited Resurrection (Via Revivify), Statistics Amplification (Via Bless) and Precognition (Via Augury) Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to baseline adventurers that can cast Burning Hands) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to baseline adventurers that can dodge arrows at point-blank range Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push 1043 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High, should be able to keep pace with trained warriors Range: Standard melee range, varies from standard melee to tens of meters via spells Intelligence: Below Average, comparable yet inferior intellectually to average humans, relying particularly on their worship to Talos for their spellcasting prowess and abilities. Weaknesses: Spells are only able to be cast a certain amount of times per day Notable Attacks/Techniques: Innate Spellcasting The Anchorite of Talos can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components. The spells listed can only be cast once per day except for thunderwave, which can be casted three times. * Lightning Bolt: The Anchorite summons a bolt of lightning that extends outwards in a straight line 100ft. in length. The bolt deals heavy lightning damage and ignites flammable objects. * Bless: The Anchorite gives up to three creatures within range a boost in power for up to 1 minute, allowing the creatures to magically have a more probable chance of hitting their target. * Augry: The Anchorite receives a holy omen from otherworldly entity about the specific results of an action the Anchorite might take in the next thirty minutes in terms of it being beneficial or negative. Inherently, the entity is vague in its response, not even offering a omen if the course of action tooken is not particularly positive or negative. The entity also only considers the current circumstances. For example, an omen might consider n course of action positive if the Anchorite has a companion, however the omen doesn't consider whether the companion might be killed or not before the course of action is taken * Revivify: The Anchorite restores a creature's life who has died within the last minute. The spell requires touch, and it doesn't work on a creature that died of old age or had vital body parts removed. * Thunderwave: The Anchorite unlashes a surge of thunderous energy from itself, causing each creature in a 15-foot-cube in front of it to take minor thunder damage as well as be pushed back by the force of the energy. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Orcs Category:Holy Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 9